HardyGal's writing
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: Totally random, totally adorable, and totally worth reading. HardyGal is the author. I have nothing to do with this, yet find it as amusing as I hope you will.
1. Mikey's experiment

**THIS IS COMPLETELY HARDYGAL'S ORIGINAL WRITING. I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS. BUT I STILL FIND IT ADORABLE, AND SO SHOULD YOU. ;)**

Mikey got very fidgety when he didn't have anything to do. Kind of dangerous too, unless you knew if you were going to be the target of his remedy for boredom. It was daytime, which meant they were stuck in the lair, with not much else to do except for doing what you did to pass the time.

Michelangelo eyed his target. Donnie was in his lab, Raph was in his room. The latter was going to be a very bad option for this, especially if confined to his room. Donnie had told Mikey to keep out. So that left Leo, watching his Space Heroes show.

The young mutant turtle had trained so hard to accomplish this. This was his big moment. It wasn't often he could peg Leo with any prank that involved sneaking up. Now, Mikey could've done this prank by putting it over Leo's door, but Mikey didn't feel very patient right now, and Leo was very, very touchy about his room.

Slowly, the orange-clad turtle snuck up on his oldest brother, who was fully engrossed in his TV show. He was getting closer… closer… The pages in a magazine left on the floor rustled as he stepped on it.

"Mikey." Just his name, but Leo put a very clear warning there.

Mikey groaned in disappointment, sitting down next to him heavily. Leo peered into the bucket on his lap. "What were you gonna try to do, drown me?" He picked up one of the water balloons, before placing it gingerly back into the bucket.

"Yeah," Mikey said in disappointment, not really processing all of what Leo had said. Leo gave him a weird look, before turning back to the TV.

After a minute or so of silence, Mikey set the bucket aside, and turned to his brother. "Hey, Leo, it's been a couple years… Are you ticklish?"

The question caught Leo off guard. "What?"

"I am going to conduct an experiment," Mikey said seriously. He ran his fingers down Leo's arm.

Leo let out a short yelp, moving away. "Don't do that."

A very evil grin spread over Mikey's face, and Leo's eyes widened. Before he could protest, Mikey was on him, digging his fingers into Leo's neck, and in the arms, and anywhere that wasn't protected by his shell.

"M-Mikey, stoppit!" Leo shouted in between laughs. He tried to push Mikey off him, but he was laughing too hard to be putting any real effort into it.

"Never!" Mikey said defiantly, still grinning. The tickling became more intense, and Leo shouted with laughter.

"Mikey, sto-op! Stop! Stoppit! Mikey!" In a desperate attempt, Leo seized Mikey by the wrist and started to tickle him under the armpit.

"Noooo!" Mikey screamed in protest, laughing as Leo was eventually the one on top of him. "Leo, no! No, no, no, no! Leo!"

"No mercy, right back at ya!" Leo said, still laughing.

"L-Leo!" Mikey's arms flailed helplessly, but he managed to get Leo in the back of the neck, and the tables were re-turned. "No mercy?" Mikey declared. "You ain't seen no mercy yet!"

"What the heck's happening?" Raph shouted, stepping into the pit room. With Mikey just in that moment distracted, Leo took the opportunity to escape. Pushing his youngest brother off him, Leo attempted to scramble to safety.

"No!" Mikey protested, starting to pick himself up. "Raph, catch him!"

Leo was just about to run past his red-clad brother, when Raph's hand snapped out and seized him by the arm. Raph was smirking back at Mikey, who raced over, laughing.

"No, stop!" Leo struggled uselessly, still laughing way too hard to be back to his full strength. "Raph, you're really awesome, and I'll tell you that more if you let me go!"

"Not a chance," Raph replied, still smirking as he and Mikey dragged Leo back to the pit.

"HELP! DONNIE!"

The prodigy turtle looked up sharply from his work as Leo's cries broke through the lab doors. Jumping up, Donnie ran outside.

Being assaulted by both Mikey and Raph, Leo didn't stand a chance. He was running out of breath to laugh, and he spied Donnie, who was staring at them uncomprehendingly. "Donnie, help me!" he begged. "Mikey, no-! Stoppit!"

Putting as much effort as he could into it, Leo crawled out of his brothers' grasps, and took a deep breath, trying to crawl out of the pit, still shaking with laughter. Getting to his feet, Leo got out of the pit, only to have his feet swept from under him. He looked up to see Donnie holding his bō staff, grinning widely.

"Traitor!" Leo scrambled for refuge towards the pool, only for Raph to seize his ankle, and pull him back. Leo clawed at the ground, like someone in a horror film being dragged into darkness.

"I got him!" Raph said, pinning Leo's shoulders.

"No!"

"Attack!" Mikey and Donnie descended on the helpless blue-clad turtle.

"NO!"

Splinter had been in a deep meditative state, when something suddenly broke through the stately walls. Having keen hearing as a rat sometimes had its disadvantages.

"Help! HAHAHAHAHA! N-no, D-Donnie!"

"Don't let him go!"

"Let me go!"

"Sorry, Leo! But Mikey's making the rules this time! Get his feet!"

"NO!"

Eyes narrowing, ear flattening, Splinter got up, and exited the dojo, meaning to admonish his sons and tell them to use their 'inside voices'. But he paused when he saw the scene. Leonardo was flailing underneath his brothers, his laughter becoming so intense Splinter could hardly hear it, all the while begging for mercy. Raphael held his older brother down, shouting suggestions, while Donatello tickled Leonardo's arms, at the same time trying to avoid injury as they flailed about. Michelangelo was just avoiding being kicked in the face as he tickled the underside of Leonardo's feet.

Splinter found himself smiling, despite the sternness he'd had only a minute ago. What with all his sons had been going through only these past few months, it was so nice to see them revert back to the games of their pre-teenhood.

"Raph, hold his arms!" said Mikey.

Leo gasped for air, still laughing as Raph pinned his wrists. "No! Ple-ease, no!"

"Say 'Mikey is way more awesome than me'!" Mikey tickled Leo's shoulders, and the oldest turtle let out a shout.

"Mikey is more awesome than me!"

"Say that I'm the best in the team!" Donnie threw in his two cents.

"Donnie, you're the best in the team! Let me go!"

"Now say that I am your superior in every single way!" Raph included.

"Raph is my superior in every single way! Now let me go!"

"NEVER!"

Leo let out a cry of despair as his brothers continued on relentlessly. He spied Splinter standing on the ledge above them. "S-Sensei, save me!" He sucked in a deep, laughing breath. "I can't breathe!"

Splinter himself seemed on the verge of laughing, but he decided to spare his eldest son from further torture. "Alright, that is enough."

Seeing their Sensei, the younger turtles quickly released their leader, who curled up, shaking a little from the laughter, breathing heavily. "Oh, man, I will so get you guys back," Leo vowed breathlessly.

The other turtles, a little breathless themselves, laughed. "I'd like to see you try," Raph retorted, grinning. He gave a girly yelp as Master Splinter, having quietly made his way down to his sons, gently tickled him in the neck.

By a childhood instinct that had died out by twelve years old, the other three turtles scrambled away to safety. Raph tried to make his escape, but Splinter caught him by the back of his shell. "Just remember, my sons," Splinter said, smiling. "No matter how old you get, no matter how skilled you are, I will always win out in your childhood games."

Leo stumbled to his room, completely exhausted from the games of that afternoon, and the patrol that night. He smiled. They hadn't played with Master Splinter since they were ten or so. It was good to know that they didn't always have to be as mature as they were meant to be.

Yawning, the blue clad turtle opened his bedroom door.

SPLASH.

"MIKEY!"


	2. Older Instincts

**OKAY...SO I _DID _SLIGHTLY CHANGE THIS ONE. FOR REASONS I WILL NOT EXPLAIN. HOPE YA LIKE IT!**

Fourteen year old wolf mutant Hamato Asami lay fast asleep in her room, mouth open slightly. While she didn't exactly snore, she growled a lot, but that had only ever bothered one person, or rather wolf, in her life. Asami's ears twitched, and her eyes opened sharply as something clicked. Staying stock still, the young kunoichi eyed her bedroom door as it slowly opened. A small, blue/green eye peeked in.

"Ami?" The wolf mutant relaxed.

"Lupa?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?" Her nine year old wolf sister came into the room. She looked a bit sheepish, tracing unidentifiable shapes in the ground with her foot.

"What is it, Lu-Lu?" said Asami, sitting up in her bed. She felt a little annoyed at having been woken up, but at the same time she was concerned. The only other time Lupa had come into their room was on the first night when they had all been separated into different rooms. Master Splinter had preferred to keep all six of his children together in one or two places as they slept, so he knew where to find them. The boys got their room, and Lupa and Asami got theirs. This was most certainly not without complaints by the time they got old enough to complain about it. Leo complained that he would wake up, getting squashed by Mikey or Raph. Raph complained that Mikey moved and talked a lot in his sleep. Donnie complained about all of them in general, as he didn't get a good nights sleep at all with the arguments that wold break out. Even the girls didn't really get along. Asami groaned about Lupa grinding her teeth as she slept, while Lupa countered by saying Asami growled. Michelangelo was pretty much the only one perfectly comfortable with the setting. When Asami turned ten, she begged her father to let her have her own room. One look, and she instantly shut her mouth. Splinter told her to wait until her younger siblings were old enough to get their own rooms, as it wouldn't be fair to leave Lupa alone. The turtles finally turned seven (Asami having turned twelve two weeks before), and their birthday present was each their very own room. Leo and Donnie were happy enough. Raph and Lupa were ecstatic. Asami had shouted her relief. Mikey was being enthusiastic about it, but he wasn't quite as sure as the others. That night, as Asami lay in her bed, she started talking about a funny new episode of Castle she had seen, before faltering, realizing that there was no one to talk to. It was a little weird not needing to untangle her golden/silver mask from Lupa's Emerald Green one. Later that night, Lupa had snuck into Asami's room. Asami had scared the heck out of her little sister as she crawled onto Asami's bed, and Asami said 'You too?' Lupa had been sheepish, having assumed Asami was asleep. After Asami had assured her that she wasn't mad at her, and that it wasn't too girly to want to stay with her sister, and that the boys would probably do the same thing (they did; Master Splinter found them all in Leo's room), and that it was fine for Lupa to be there, both Hamato girls had fallen fast asleep. It never happened again, and everyone had settled comfortably. Now, Asami narrowed her blue/green eyes at her younger sister, now no longer annoyed.

"Lu-Lu, what is it?" she repeated. Lupa opened her mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again.

"I-had-a-bad-dream," she muttered swiftly. Asami raised a surprised eyebrow. Lupa hadn't had any nightmares for a very long time. She wasn't the type to get them easily. "Well, what was it about?" Asami asked the question her father asked her every time she had come to him with such reports. Lupa pursed her lips, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I don't remember…" Her sister gave her a look. "Ok, fine… I-I dreamt that the lair was flooding, and I couldn't find you and Master Splinter, and I was trying to get everybody out, but I couldn't find Mikey, and Leonardo went to look for him, and me and Donnie were trying to help Raph cause he's sick, and I couldn't find a way out and we were all trapped, and-" She stopped to take a shuddering breath. She sniffed a little, wiping her eyes. Asami managed to get the gist of the dream though she couldn't hear most of Lu-Lu's nervous rambling. The wolf girl sighed, and swung her legs off the bed, patting the area beside her.

"C'mere." Lupa walked towards her, making shuffling steps, and sat down. Asami wrapped an arm over her shoulder."There is gonna be no flood," Asami promised. "And if there was, me and otousan aren't going anywhere. And if we did, I'm sure you guys'll make it out just fine."

"How do you know?" Lupa asked doubtfully. Asami frowned, thinking.

"Remember when Donnie and Leo came back home soaking wet?" she said slowly. "And we found out that Don had fallen in the sewer channel while it was raining, and nearly got swept away, and Leo just jumped in and helped him?" Lupa nodded, wondering where this was going.

"And that time when there was a blackout, and we were all huddled together, and Raph suddenly screamed?" Lupa giggled a little, and nodded. Asami continued, smiling. "I didn't think, only attacked in the general direction of Raphael's scream, and it turned out that otousan had come looking for us and grabbed Raph. And when Mikey got trapped in the bathroom, and he seriously freaked out? Don was only five and he picked that lock no problem." Yes, Donatello was a serious prodigy. Lupa nodded again.

"And when Donatello and Raph got lost in the sewers? We were so worried until Raph came in, carrying Donnie." Asami ended with the finale, stroking the top of Lupa's head. She laughing a little now. "And that time when you guys were four, and you got knocked out after you hit your head on the pit step because you fell while you were practicing the high kick that To-san had been practicing earlier that day?" Lupa started rubbing the back of her neck, blushed, and nodded once. "And Mikey was freaking out, but he decided to give you the 'kiss of life' like he saw on TV." Asami began laughing aloud, but not so loud so as to wake up the rest of the family. Lupa cringed, but grinned sheepishly. "You woke up, and you two pure and simple freaked out, totally grossed out at what had almost happened," Asami said, her ribs straining as she tried to keep in her laughter. "I have never seen you two brush your teeth so hard since then." The mutant wolf let out a short laugh.

"Yeah…" Then, her brow furrowed again. "But what does this have to do with my dream, Ami?" Asami pulled her in front of herself, so blue/green could stare into another set of Blue Green.

"The point is, Lupa, no matter how stressful the situation is, almost every older sibling has an instinct. Leo saving Donnie, me attacking otousan to 'save' Raph, Don helping Mikey, Raph carrying Don back home, Mikey trying to 'save' you… All pretty much spur of the moment things. And while we were a bit off at times, the point is, that when your younger brother or brothers are in danger, you'll instinctively know what to do." Lupa was silent for a moment.

"Like on our first individual room night, and you let me stay in your room?" Asami blinked.

"Yes… Yes, I guess so." Lupa smiled, looking at the ground. Then, her feet started to shift a little.

"Ami, can I stay with you tonight?" She glanced up nervously. "Of course." Asami scooted aside, and Lupa's grin was back. She jumped into the bed enthusiastically, and pulled up the covers.

"Don't hog the blankets," Asami muttered, turning over in the bed. She could feel her sister's tail against her back, and soon heard a grinding sound. Shaking her head with a sigh, Asami smiled, and closed her eyes.

"-and then, the mountain exploded into dust. Fairy dust! It was so cool!" Lupa groaned, tipping her head back, as Michelangelo animatedly talked about his dream last night. "And then," Mikey continued. "A giant robot-"

"Ugh, shut up!" Raph snapped impatiently. "Before I shove your face in the bowl." Mikey faltered, pouting as he pushed around the algae and worms with his chopsticks.

"Ra-aph," Leo muttered, teeth clenched, hanging over his own breakfast bowl, shoulders hunched tensely. They weren't allowed to say 'shut up'.

"You too, Leo," Raph retorted.

"Are you sure that was a real dream, Mikey?" said Donnie. "Cause that seems way too vivid." Lupa shuddered. Last night's dream had been very vivid.

"Yeah," Mikey said, sounding disappointed, and completely missing the fact that Donnie was obviously implying he was just making the whole thing up. "It was a dream. Do you wanna hear the rest of it?"

"No," his siblings replied automatically.

"Oh…" Mikey slumped, then perked up again. "What about you, Leo? You have a dream?"

"Can't remember," Leo said, way too quickly. "I bet it was about that stupid show of his," Raph said with a smirk.

"Raph…"

"C'mon, come clean Leo-nerd-o." Leo rolled his eyes, tipping his head back.

"Ok, I dreamt I was on the Dauntless." Lupa sputtered, pushing Leo on the shoulder as she laughed. He scowled at her.

"What did you dream about, Lu-Lu?" The emerald clad wolf stiffened, and went back to her algae and worms.

"Oh, y'know…" She could sense all her brothers staring at her, and she cringed. "Seriously, guys, nothing much." Raph smirked at her.

"Then you don't need to hide anything." Lupa's heart was beating. For some reason, she didn't want any of her brothers to know about her dream.

"Man, you shoulda heard her…" Asami was suddenly in the kitchen, groaning. "I could hear her all the way from my room, shouting something about grenades and zombies." The boys turned from one wolf sister to their other wolf sister. Lupa shrugged innocently.

"What can I say? I kinda wanna be a zombie takedown gal."

"Cooool," Mikey said, awed. "Hey, I wanted to be that!" Raph protested."I bet I'd take down twice as many zombies as you!"

"Wouldn't it be more productive to just try and find a cure?" Donnie pointed out. "We wouldn't waste ammo in that way as well."

"Yeah, but you can't make a cure all in one day, Donnie," said Leo. "We would need to keep the rest of the zombies away from our hideout while you're working on it."

"You need to take out its head!" Mikey said enthusiastically. "All zombies die if you take out their head."

"But zombies are already brainless," Donnie said, kind of confused. "Without a brain, it might as well not have a head. So how would beheading it make a difference?"

"Then we could just EXPLODE 'em, genius!" Raph shouted, startling Donnie out of his stool. As the boys continued their zombie apocalypse discussion (argument), Lupa turned to her older sister. Asami winked, zipping her lips. Lupa smiled, and did the same. Her big sister was always gonna be there for her.


	3. Response to a guest's review

**DEAR OPPONENT OF CU,**

**YOUR REVIEW WAS UNCALLED FOR, IN MY OPINION. THERE WAS NO NEED TO CALL THAT PERSON THE '****_CU PATROL' _****JUST FOR ASKING AN INNOCENT QUESTION. **

**Y. HONEY WAS SIMPLY DOUBLE-CHECKING TO MAKE SURE I DIDN'T GET REPORTED OR SOMETHING. PLEASE DO NOT HATE THAT PERSON FOR SIMPLY DOING WHAT THEY THOUGHT WAS RIGHT. I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD THINK THAT YOUR REVIEW WAS NECESSARY, BUT IT REALLY WASN'T. I WAS OFFENDED BY IT, AND I WASN'T THE TARGET. PLEASE KEEP SUCH OFFENSIVE THINGS TO YOURSELF IN THE FUTURE. PLUS, YOU DON'T NEED TO COME TO MY DEFENSE, ALTHOUGH I AM APPRECIATIVE OF IT . I AM FULLY CAPABLE OF DOING SO MYSELF, THANK YOU. I CAN FIGHT MY OWN BATTLES. **

**IN FACT, I HAVE ALREADY EXPLAINED TO Y. HONEY THAT I WAS ACTUALLY IN THE PROCESS OF PROCURING PERMISSION ****_AT THAT TIME_****. AND IF HARDYGAL HAD SAID NO, THAT STORY WOULD HAVE BEEN DELETED BY NOW. HARDYGAL WAS, IN FACT, FLATTERED THAT I WOULD CONSIDER THEIR STORIES GOOD ENOUGH TO POST. **

**AGAIN, PLEASE DON'T SAY THOSE TYPES OF THINGS IN THE FUTURE. THEY WILL OFFEND AND HURT THE PEOPLE WHO READ THEM, MOST LIKELY, EVEN IF THEY AREN'T THE INTENDED TARGET. PLEASE DON'T GET OFFENDED AT ME. I AM FOLLOWING MY CONSCIOUS, WHICH LED TO THIS NOTE. I APPRECIATE THE THOUGHT BEHIND YOUR REVIEW, BUT IT, AGAIN, WAS UNCALLED FOR TO ME. **

**GOD BLESS! **

**~LEOFAN221**


	4. Announcement that doubles as a reply

**HEY, CATGIRL, **

**I DO TAKE OC REQUESTS, ACTUALLY. I HADN'T THOUGHT OF THAT 'TILL YOU BROUGHT IT UP, THOUGH...**

**JUST TELL ME WHAT YOUR OC LOOKS LIKE, AND HIS/HER ORIGIN STORY. FOR EXAMPLE, THIS IS WHAT I WOULD SEND SOMEONE WHO WAS INTERESTED IN MY OC. **

**NAME: ASAMI YOSHIDA HAMATO. **

**SPECIES: MUTANT RED HUSKY/WOLF MIX**

**FUR COLOR: RED/ORANGE**

**EYE COLOR: SAPPHIRE BLUE ON THE INSIDE IRIS WITH EMERALD GREEN ON THE OUTSIDE IRIS. BROWN FLECKS THROUGHOUT. **

**HEIGHT: 5'07**

**AGE DURING RISE OF THE TURTLES: 20 YEARS OLD. **

**MASK COLOR: SILVER/GOLD**

**HAIR: DARK BROWN, DOWN TO THE SHOULDER. USUALLY HELD BACK IN EITHER A MESSY BUN OR A HIGH PONYTAIL. **

**PERSONALITY: ****Natural leader-ish, working alongside Leo to train and help the other guys, but unwilling to purposefully put them in harm's way. She is willing to reprimand as well as discipline her trainees, so to speak, but when necessary she will comfort them to the best of her abilities when they are injured or heartbroken. She rarely gets mad, but when she does, it's best to get out of her way. She will fight anyone, or anything to ensure her family's safety. She worries about her brothers constantly, and will lay down her life without hesitation if it meant that they would be safe. She is extremely protective of her family, like a female wolf, and takes any threat to their safety very seriously, attacking anyone who comes near her family. Her greatest fear is losing her family as a result of her actions.**

**EXTRA INFORMATION: CAN SMELL SECRETED PHEROMONES, AND SHE IS VERY GOOD AT TRACKING, ESPECIALLY IF WORKING WITH HER SISTER, LUPA. IS UNCANNILY GOOD WITH EITHER SHURIKENS OR THROWING KNIVES. POSSESSES ACCELERATED HEALING ABILITIES. **

**WEAPON(S) OF CHOICE: NINJAKEN, TOMAHAWKS (PAIR) AND CLAWS (IF NEEDED). **

**ORIGIN STORY: ASAMI IS THE DAUGHTER OF HAMATO YOSHI. YOSHI BROUGHT HER TO THE PET STORE FOR HER FIFTH BIRTHDAY, AND GOT HER A DOG SHE HAD BEEN ADMIRING. THEN, AS THEY WERE WALKING HOME, THE FATHER AND DAUGHTER RAN INTO THE KRAANG, AND WERE MUTATED DURING THE RESULTING FIGHT. HER NEW DOG, HARDLY A YEAR OLD, WAS CAUGHT IN THE MUTAGEN WITH ASAMI, AND SO SHE MUTATED INTO A DOG-LIKE GIRL. SPLINTER NAMED HER LUPA, A GENDERBENT VERSION OF THE ITALIAN NAME FOR WOLF, LUPO. **

**SO THIS FORMAT WOULD BE APPRECAITED, BUT ANYTHING LIKE THIS WILL DO. UM, LET'S SEE...HOW WOULD YOU GET THAT INFORMATION TO ME? AS A GUEST, I CAN'T REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW. MAYBE SEE IF IT'LL FIT INTO ANOTHER REVIEW? OR YOU CAN JUST TELL ME THEIR NAME, SPECIES, WEAPON, AND GENERAL ORIGIN..? NOT SURE...BUT I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR OC. **


	5. Apritello Forever!

**OKAY, SO I ASKED HARDYGAL ABOUT THE APRITELLO FIC, AND HARDYGAL SAID HE/SHE DOESN'T/CAN'T WRITE ROMANCE, SO I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE IT A GO, SO DON'T KILL ME IF IT ISN'T GOOD. AND SINCE I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER PREMISE, THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE LAST SCENE OF _A FOOT TOO BIG. _SO PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THAT EPISODE. **

**~LF221**

I don't know what's wrong with me. I've rehearsed what I'll be doing in just a few minutes. Multiple times. So why is my heart forcing it's way out of my chest?! I'm gonna walk over to April, and tell her that I won't be bothering her anymore. I'll say "April...I just wanted to tell you that I won't be bothering you with music boxes anymore. I understand now. Donnie is to April like Bigfoot was to Donnie. I'm just...a mutant." or something along those lines. Honestly, it's breaking my heart, but I see no other course of action. I'd rather administer the pain myself, than have to suffer at the hand's of the one person I can't bring myself to get over. I take a deep, fortifying breath, and start walking over to my angel, who is currently chopping wood, and managing to look good while doing it. I offer a half-hearted "Hey, April." and she stops chopping, and turns her attention on me. Her eyes are cheerful, which makes them practically glow. Or maybe that's just the sunlight reflecting off them. I can't tell.

"What's up, Donnie?" She chirps, dusting her hands off, and wiping her brow, a small smile on her lips.

_Gosh..._how her hair moves across her face...wow. How she looks when just gazing back at me...enchanting. I take a second to compose myself.

And I tell her what I needed to tell her, perfectly. She looks a little guilty, but then shy in the next instant. And I find myself wishing I never spoke. I just ruined the great friendship we had!

Great doing, Donnie. You just _had _to listen to Raph this one time, huh? No I'm _definitely _never gonna win her over.

_Golly day_, why can't I get over the way I feel about this sweet, lovely young woman? Ugh. Then, she leans in a little closer, and I can calculate exactly how far apart we are.

Six inches...and closing? What is she-

"You're not just a mutant, Donnie." That phrase gives me pause. I had meant to just walk away, to spare myself having to see her face as she registered what I had said, but now...I dared to feel solid hope for the first time, rather than the fantastic kind I had been nourishing inside since I first saw her.

"You're _my _mutant." She says, and presses her raspberry-flavored glossed lips to mine. I swear my heart skipped a beat! This was finally happening! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh!

My sweet April was finally kissing me, and I do believe she meant it! I was tempted to deepen the kiss, but knew if I did, it would surely ruin everything, so I let her decide what was happening. And with her arms wrapped around my neck, I was her willing captive.

My princess was pulling away all too soon, and walks away, huge, gorgeous grin on her face. Her hips moved in that way that normally makes my heart go a thousand BPM, but it can't go any faster right now.

I try to find some logical explanation for what happened. Certainly it was a dream, right? No, I still feel her lips on mine, the residue of her lip gloss against my lips. I can't think through anything right anymore...nothing at all.

"I understand...nothing." I mumble. I, Donatello, inventor, tinkerer, and near ninja master, am in love. That's all I can think right now. And my angel loves me back!Who knew?

**UGH. I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THIS. BUT, MEH. IT'LL DO. I JUST HOPE THAT THEY STAY TOGETHER. THEY'RE TOO CUTE AS A COUPLE. SHIPPING IT LIKE FEDEX! ;)**

**AS ALWAYS, LIVE LONG, AND LOVE TMNT! BOOYAKASHA! **

**~LF221**


	6. Dear Emily Smithconcerning Rocky

I would love to write a story for you! :) I am happy that you consider me a good enough writer to trust with your idea. ;)Rocky sounds like an awesome OC. So, she has three wolf sister's, huh? Are they mutants, too, or are they just regular wolves? How old are these sisters? As old as the turtles, or more so? Oh, and since Donnie is seriously in love with April in the 2012-2014 version, I think I might have to put it in the 2003 version, as that's the only other version I know. Is that alright with you? And a general description would be helpful. If you can, squeeze all that information into a review on this chapter, I guess, since you're a guest, and I can't directly respond to your review.

Sorry if that, like, overwhelmed you, but those are the few things I need to be able to create a story I think and hope and pray you like! In fact, I am already thinking through a few ideas, and can't wait to get started! :) by the way...do you like my attempt at Apritello? It's totally fine if you don't, I was just curious...

God bless, and Good day!

~LF221


End file.
